


In which Gil contemplates Tarvek's new skin

by Overlord_Bethany



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gil is soooooo demisexual, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Poor thing.





	In which Gil contemplates Tarvek's new skin

Gil paced the bridge as though the kinetic energy from his footsteps might somehow transfer to the propellers and make the airship fly faster. His furious stare burned with the Spark, and most of the airmen took a few extra steps when walking around his path. Unconcerned, Bangladesh DuPree dragged a dagger across her whetstone in long, thoughtful strokes. When she spoke, her words aimed to provoke. 

“It’s really a shame they stole that guy before you got to try out his new skin.”

Gil stumbled over his own feet. “What?” His thumbs pressed to his furrowed brow, he turned toward DuPree. “Is that what you—? Why would—? What?”

“You know.” Grinning in a manner contradictory to her words, the pirate queen jabbed the air with her dagger. “Make a few marks on that blank canvas.”

Gil stared at her, his brain fumbling over the thought of Tarvek’s unblemished skin. Tarvek without even one freckle. (Tarvek who complained about “bursting into a million freckles” if he even considered going outside on a sunny day.) Tarvek in the bath. In Gil’s bathtub. 

“Just stay focused,” Gil grumbled, more to himself than to DuPree. He turned away, but not before he saw her knowing grin. 

The sooner they got this business over with, the better.


End file.
